imagination_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
So You Think You Can Survive
Reupload of this old crap story so I don't lose it :/ Chapter 1 The lights were dimmed to the point where the candle Caspiea held flickered alone. The glowing light cast shadows upon her plain face, and a small mischevious smirk grew on it. "Now, gather around, if you dare," she said in a flat voice. Several of the users sat down, eyebrow's raised in wonder--Puppy, Cloudy Jay (or CJ, as everyone called her), Silver, Gray, Nunya and Slayer (holding hands at the time), and Diamond. Diamond shifted excitedly at her post. Gray yawned, "What is it?" Caspiea looked around the small circle of kids to meet each of their gaze. "I've summoned you all to tell you the tale of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. An old, simple tale, yet quite interesting. It's not a pretty story, might I warn you, so if you're not up for it, let me know." "Did somebody say Freddy Faezbear?!" exclaimed a voice. *SHWOOP* Mabel arrived there faster than a heartbeat. "Ohmygosh--YES!" "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?" asked Silver. "Bears own their own resteraunt now?" "It's a children's funhouse and pizzeria--similar to Chuck E. Cheese's, however, quite different. Are you all sure you are ready?" "Might as well go on," stated Gray. "Y-Yeah, sure," said CJ, grabbing onto Puppy's arm. Don't like the looks of this she whispered. It's dark, we're in the middle of the big halls alone, and letting Caspiea tell us a story. What could go wrong? whispered Puppy back. Just some kid's story anyway. Caspiea set down her candle, leaned in, and began her tale: "It all started one faithful day. The pizzeria was a happy place--until..." Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes, hours. Puppy sat uneasily, CJ squeezing her arm to the point where her circulation was nearly cut off. Nunya giggled, Slayer had his head tilted. Silver's eyes were wide but he continued to listen, Gray was snoring. Diamond had a smile on her face and Mabel couldn't stop silently fangirling. "...and he thought he could make it. He was almost there. The young nightguard had almost made it. Just two more hours now. He stood tense, proud of the closed door. Until--there, swinging open the door..." The kids listened intently. "..WAS GOLDEN FREDDY!" CJ literally shrieked, and Puppy jumped back, eyes wide. "Huehuehue," started Nunya. Slayer shrugged. "Saw it coming." Silver smiled uneasily, and then poked Gray. "Eh? What? No biggie. What I got from it: a bear and his friends--a bunny, a chicken, a fox, and a golden counterpart try to kill you at night. Super scary." "Of course it's scary!" cried CJ. "Who the heck wrote this?" "A genuis!" cried Mabel, Diamond nodding. Caspiea proceeded to stand up and yawn. "Well, it's seriously late and I'm beat. See you guys tomorrow." She blew out the candle, got out her flashlight, and made her way to her dormitory. The other kids just sat there. Gray stood up. "Oh, come on, don't tell me you're scared of some old 'adorable' tale, are you?" "Not really," said Silver. "But I particulary don't like creepypastas as a 'bedtime story.'" "Doesn't really phase me," Puppy lied through her teeth. "Hehe...I like Foxy," said Nunya. "Reminds me of Renard except cooler" "So--she expects us to sleep now?" cried CJ. "Suppose so," said Slayer. "Eh--let's get to it, then," said Silver, getting out his flashlight and making his way to his dormitory. CJ bit her lip, then nodded. Puppy laid in her bed, just staring at the ceiling. Honestly, she tried her best to sleep. But the girl just couldn't. She kept picturing Golden Freddy's face getting closer and closer, counting her final moments in life. She imaged Bonnie and Chica's demented twitching, Foxy's swinging jaw, Freddy's demented smile as he prepared her death. Oh, she couldn't sleep under these circumstances! She slipped out of bed, opened the door to the hallway, and scurried down. She was about to make her way to CJ's dorm, until she noticed a flickering light at the end of the hall. "Why the heck did you call us here, again?" groaned Diamond, rubbing her eyes. "Because I'm not letting us go to bed on just that!" snapped CJ. "What the literal heck, Caspiea? You could have said this during the day, afternoon, morning, heck, early evening!" Caspiea, annoyed, stated, "It wouldn't have the same affect, CJ. I said if you weren't ready, then don't listen to it!" "Still--there was absolutely no warning whatsoever other than you telling a story about a kid's place!" said CJ, narrowing her eyes. "Guys, guys, stop this fighting," said Gray, "I'm serious. You're getting no where. Cas, warn next time, CJ, calm down." Puppy just sighed. Throughout all the conversation, Nunya was just fiddling around. Then, something caught her eye. One of the closet doors was glowing. She'd never seen that before. Curiosity taking over her, she made her way towards it. Slayer noticed her wandering off and followed. "Where you going, hon?" "What's with this door?" She walked right up to it and knocked. The other kids, finally starting to notice them, stopped. "Hey, Nunya, what'cha doing?" said Diamond. "Epic, a glowing door!" cried Mabel, running over to it. "Wonder what's inside!" "Erm--I don't know guys, doesn't seem safe..." started Silver. "Oh, stop being such a stick in the mud," said Mabel, sticking her tongue out. "I'm with Silver on this one..." started Puppy. "Pfft, babies," said Nunya. Mabel walked over to the door, heaved a breath, then turned the knob. It was nothing but blinding light. "Yay, that's what it is, now let's clos--" but CJ wasn't able to finish her sentence, as the entire light swallowed them all. lulsux4uguys Chapter 2 Silver ached all over. He forced himself to open an eye. Where was he? Everything around him was--dark. Shady. The floor was definitely wooden, the walls peeling. Several outlines of doors against a wall. Dim emergency lights flickering. This was definitely some sort of shop, or business. With a low moan, he forced himself to his feet, and looked to see his comrades slowly getting up as well. Eyes adjusting, Silver could see flipped tables, stacked chairs, the enterance to a kitchen, pictures of childish characters--and right in front of him, with curtains almost fully drawn back... A stage. This wasn't true, was it? It couldn't be. His heart thudded faster, and he stumbled back, as the other kids came to realization as well. "Oh, no...this can't be..." Caspiea, groaning got up. Suddenly, she froze, then nearly stated, "We're at Freddy's Pizzaria." CJ literally let out a blood-curling scream, but Mabel slammed her hand over her mouth. "IDIOT!" she hissed. "You want them to hear you?" CJ whimpered. "S-So this place's real?" asked Slayer, uneasily. "Apparently so..." said Caspiea, seeming a bit nerve-wracked. "''This can't be real..." started Diamond. "It can't be. Either a prank or a dream. Someone, pinch me." Nunya leaned over and pinched her on the shoulder. "There." "Thank you. I'm not dreaming, apparently." "Maybe I am..." started Silver. In absolutely no time everyone was pinching/slapping each other. "Guys, GUYS''!" said Gray in a harsh whisper. "We're obviously not dreaming. Honestly, I don't know what we're up against, and this is getting us no where." "So...what now?" asked Diamond. "We haven't been attacked yet?" "I hope we do soon," said Mabel. Everyone stared at her. "What? If this isn't a dream--by golly it's a dream come true." Silver facepalmed. "W-Well," started Puppy, taking everything in her power not to scream or faint, "what do we do now?" "Check the stage?" piped Diamond. "See if they're out or not?" "Yeah, but if they're still there," asked Slayer, "is that a good thing or a bad thing?" "I don't know, I don't care, I want to get out of here!" whimpered CJ. "Where did we come from?" "Right from he--" started Caspiea, but she froze. "Where did we come from?" "There's no door?" cried Puppy, making sure to keep her voice low. "We just morphed here?" "Well--we'll try to find some exit," started Gray, "because, frankly, it's nothing but idiocy being here." "First--check to see who we're up against right now," started Caspiea. CJ gulped. The seven slowly approached the stage. "Who draws the curtain?" asked Slayer. Swallowing all ounces of courage, Silver looked up. "I'll do it. Here goes nothing..." He walked up the steps, grabbing the side of the curtain, and squeezed his eyes shut, and pulled. Puppy grabbed onto the arm of whomever was closest to her, biting her tongue to keep from screaming. They were face-to-face with bear. The demented smile. The shaded eyes. His tall stature. He seemed to stare right through each and every one of the kids. "FREDDY BAE!" shrieked Mabel. "OHMYGOSH HE'S EVEN HOTTER IN PERSON--errr..." Diamond elbowed her. "S-So..." Caspiea started with a voice she was doing everything in her power to keep steady, "it's obviously not the fourth or fifth night. Freddy's still here. " Silver froze, wide eyed, staring past the kids. "Uh...guys." "If that's the case...where are the other animatronics?" asked Slayer. "GUYS, GET AWAY FROM THERE RIGHT NOW," shouted Silver, jumping off the stage. Puppy could hear a low...heavy breathing...creeping up on her. She turned around just to come close to a huge, lavendar snout. Chapter 3 The three animatronics--Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy--stood in front of the kids. And if you counted Freddy--the kids were surrounded. They were just still for a moment. "WELL, I'LL BE GOING!" declared Diamond. "I'd love to stay and chat, BUT I'm afraid I'm going to be late for the rest of my life." She slipped between Chica and the stage and ran off. Chica grabbed at her, but inevitablly missed. She replied with one of her famous disgruntled grunts. The rest of the kids--other than Gray, who frankly questioned the sense in all of this--screamed, and darted off. CJ screamed to the point where her lungs gave out, holding onto Puppy's hand like there was no tomorrow. One of the animatronics was after them. They could hear its breathing and footsteps down the hall. Since Bonnie was the closest to them upon their escape, it was presumed to be him. "THERE!" cried Puppy, pointing to a pair of doors on the hall they were on, a little girl painted on one and a boy painted on the other. Although it didn't really matter, they both escaped into the girl door and slammed it behind them. Puppy felt around for a light switch and, when she found it, flipped it on. CJ didn't hesitate to turn the lock on it and push the trashcan in front of it. Puppy leaned against the bathroom door, her heart thudding on her chest, and tried to recount what happened. CJ, shaking, sat next to her. "We can say here for, like, forever, right?" she piped. Puppy groaned. Slayer squeezed Nunya's hand as they backed away from Foxy. His jaw swung with every step, his paw twitching, ready for a fresh kill. "We're going to find a place to escape, don't worry," said Slayer. Nunya just stuck her tongue out. "Oh, please. Renard doesn't scare me. Nor does his pirate robo-counterpart." Foxy seemed to take slower steps. He was a good distance from the two, however, unlike usual, he wasn't sprinting. Almost as if he was hesitant... Slayer, trying to keep as calm as possible, quickly searched their surroundings. He soon spotted a vent a few feet away from them. "Stay there, Nunya. I'm going to try to break it." Nunya just sat down, making faces at Foxy as he slowly approached. Slayer gripped the cover and used all the strength he could to pry it off. "Oh, what's wrong, slowpoke?" sang Nunya. "Need some oil or something?" "Don't provoke him!" cried Slayer, tugging harder. The vent cover moved--if ever slightly. If almost agitated, Foxy started moving faster. Cupping her hands over her mouth, Nunya called, "Swiggity swooty, coming for dat booty!" Slayer stopped briefly to fall back and laugh. Foxy froze for a second, then started sprinting. "OH CRAP--NUNYA!" cried Slayer, going back to prying. "There ya go!" said Nunya, getting up. "I knew you were fast enough!" Foxy was several yards from them now. "NUNYA KNOW I ALWAYS LOVED YOU!" cried Slayer, as *''POP''* the vent cover went off. The boy stood up, pushed her into it, and slid in himself as Foxy barely scraped his back. "Shame, Foxy," Nunya said. "You gotta learn to be faster than that." Slayer rested his head on the side of the vent and let out a deep heavy sigh. Chapter 4 Silver frantically rummaged through the kitchen. "Anything in here? Anything?" He whipped out the lid to a pot. "We could use this maybe? Swing it at one of them--for maybe a distraction, like a frisbee?" Gray sighed. "I still fail to understand why everyone's so freaked out. My goodness, we're running from a bunny,'' a duck/chicken/whatever the heck that thing is'', and a fox. They sing for children!" "Dude," Silver said, poking his head from behind a counter, "it's that simple to you? They're robots out for our blood, and if we don't find any defense for them we'll be the next victim. As stupid as it is, it's reality!" Gray groaned, and leaned against the counter. Why was he even here again? "Here!" Silver cried, holding up a frying pan. "We could use this! Or not. Is it too much to ask to find a knife in a dang kitchen?!" His friend just shrugged. "I'd check the cupboards. Maybe they keep 'em in there." Silver nodded, and climbed up the counter. Standing up, he swung open the door. "FOUND SOME!" he declared triumphantly. "Good, because now you have an opportunity to use them," Gray stated. "What?" Silver turned right around, only to see Chica at the door. Gray stood up and groaned. "Hey, aren't you cute. Sorry, but apparently you aren't welcome here." Silver instantly threw the frying pan at her head, causing her to stumble back and fall. She let out a pained screech. "That's our cue!" he replied, grabbing Gray's arm, stepping caustiously over the animatronic, and escaping down the hall. Little did they know, one more was following them. After a bit, Mabel had resorted to softly singing part of a certain song. "This used to be a funhouse... ...but now it's full of evil clowns." "Somewhere..." started Diamond, "somehow...a duck is watching us." "Actually, it's more of a chicken," replied Mabel. "Well, guess that makes it better." "Hush, both of you!" whispered Caspiea harshly, and grabbed them both to flatten against the wall. Footsteps filled the hallway. Mabel, curiosity tugging her, leaned a bit foward so she could see past Diamond and Cas. All she could see were eyes. Shaded eyes. Bright ones that seemed to stare right at her. They grew as they got closer, along with the brightness of...what was it? A mouth. It opened slightly. As the lights flickered, a shape began to form. Chills went down Cas and Dia's spine. But suddenly, inable to control herself, Mabel broke free. "FREDDY!" The girl began waltzing down the hall, approaching the shaded figure. She slowly began outstretching her arms. "Freddy! Oh, how much I've longed to see you active!" The animatronic began to reach out his arms as well. Mabel could see these eyes were human... They were approaching at a high pace. "Oh, Fre--" Suddenly, before the animatronic could even consider swiping at her, something tackled the girl. "Are you freaking insane?" hissed Caspiea. "What the heck is wrong with you?" "What? I didn--" They both looked up to see Freddy standing over them. They scooted back towards the wall, eyes wide and faces pale. "GUYS!" shrieked Diamond. She pointed down the hall. A window, a door-- Of course, the night guard's office! The girls sidestepped out from in front of the animatronic, then followed Diamond down the hall. "Can we make it?" cried Diamond. "We can try," replied Caspiea. Mabel looked back sadly. "Freddy--oh wait, he's coming!" "Mabel!" The office was approaching, but so was the animatronic. The girls could hear a...faint, low moan. Caspiea grabbed the side of the door to halt herself, and literally pushed the other two girls inside in front of her. Freddy was just a few feet away as she swung into the room, and pushed the button to close the door. "Does the door have to freaking take forever to close?" cried Diamond. Caspiea grabbed both girls and pushed them under the desk. "I'm just saying," said Mabel, "if I'm to be killed by any animatronic in here, I'd like it to be Freddy." "We wouldn't!" cried the other two girls. They could hear Freddy's moans as he approached the door. "So, do we just escape through the left door?" asked Diamond. Caspiea poked her head up just to meet Foxy's glare. "Great, we're trapped," groaned Caspiea. "Foxy's guarding the opposite door." "We can't stay in here forever," said Diamond, "who's easier to get past? Freddy or Foxy?" "I pick Fre--" "Shut up, Ma--l!" The two were interrupted by a low creaking near them...and a moan. Both Diamond and Mabel froze. Caspiea slowly turned her eyes to the right. She didn't have to even see his feet several inches from the desk to know Freddy had came in through the door. Chapter 5 "How is that even possible?" whispered Diamond, distressed. "What, has he turned into Golden Freddy now?" Caspiea shook her head. "And apparently, it IS the fourth/fifth night or so. Lot of things I don't understand here." The girl's eyes widened. "Unless...." She wasn't even able to finish as a low moan set right above their heads. "We gotta go!" Cas cried, grabbing both of their hands and darting from under the desk. They were locked in a room with Freddy now, Foxy blocking the other possible exit. The animatronic stood, his eyes moving around the room rapidly. His jaw twitched as he prepared his fresh kill. Diamond bit her lip to supress a scream, and even Mabel was trembling. Caspiea only had a short window of time to think. There was no other way. "Do as I tell you," shouted Caspiea over Freddy's growls and the girls' panics. She slammed her palm on the left door's button, and instantly kicked Foxy in the stomach. His long claws grabbed her by the leg and held her in the air, his jaw swinging. "GO, GO! AND DON'T LOOK BACK!" screamed Caspiea, wincing from the pain in her leg. Diamond and Mabel, eyes wide, escaped down the hall, before Freddy could even snatch them. The girl looked up to her new killer, preparing for her death. At least it would be quick. But Foxy didn't budge, he just held her up. His jaw was moving, and a scratchy sound, almost like rusty metal squeaking against a tile floor, was the only thing audible. He was trying to speak. The sound persisted for a while, until finally, it cracked and words formed: Where is the girl they call Nunya? Nunya? Why the heck was Foxy interested in Nunya? "Why should I tell you?" hissed Caspiea. "Why is that of your concern?" Take me to her, now. ''he replied, his eyebrows dropping and a horrible snarl growing on his face. "You'll have to kill me first," Caspiea said with a sneer. She braced herself for the kill. Instead, she toppled to the ground. Opening her eyes, the animatronic stood above her. ''You're not worth my time. And walked off. Caspiea stood, gasping, heart pounding against her chest. What had just happened? Foxy not ''killing someone? Had she lost her mind? As she sat there, trying to understand what happened, a long shadow cast over her. The last thing that could be heard down that hallway was her fatal scream. Chapter 6 Mabel turned her head around. "Did you hear that? Cas's in trouble. We have to go back for her!" Dia solemnly shook her head. "We can't. Can't save her. Come on." Mabel slowed her pace a bit, but Diamond, grabbing her arm, dragged her forward. "Come on, let's try to get back to the lobby. It's probably the safest place now, and we need to find the others." Silver and Gray turned another corner. "Why do I have the feeling we're being followed?" asked Gray. Silver looked over his shoulders, then, alarmed, exclaimed, "Because we are!" Gray looked as well, only to see an enraged bear in a bow and hat, and, a bit farther back, a dazed chicken-duck. "Oh, yay," he moaned, and turned back around. "That bear's out? Thought he only came on the fourth and fifth night." "I dunno, maybe they needed enough help as they could get," heaved Silver. He slowed his pace slightly to pull out a knife from his pocket. "But it doesn't matter for now." He made a quick 180 degree turn, briefly, to throw it at one of them. Freddy leaned to the side and Chica let out a low screech as she dodged. Cursing under his breath, he turned around and continued to run. At least he dazed them further. "Well, looks like we're going back to the lobby," said Gray, "try to meet everyone else back there." Silver nodded. CJ leaned under the door to see if she could spot anything, but she could see nothing but the rise of the tiles. She groaned. Puppy sat, picking at lint on her jeans. She knew they couldn't stay in there forever, no matter how much they wanted to. "We can't remain in here for the rest of our lives, CJ," sighed Puppy. "No matter how much we want to." "Well, of course not," CJ replied, lifting herself up so she could sit on the counter. "Just wait 'till the morning." "We can't," said Puppy, shaking her head. "We've got to find a way out of this place entirely, and not to mention, our friends are still out there, with who-knows-what happening to them. We've can't let fear control us. We have to make sure they're okay. And what if ''they're looking for us?" CJ thought for a moment, then sighed. "You're right. How do we do this? Is Bonnie gone?" "Doubt he'd wait for us like an insane serial killer from those cheesy horror movies," Puppy stated. "Probably went on to the next target, or is keeping a close eye." CJ sighed, and slid off the counter. She walked to the door, and grasped the handle. "On the count of three." Puppy stood next to her. "One...two...." "THREE!" and they pushed the door open. Slayer and Nunya had been crawling through the vent maze for quite a while now. Nunya let out harsh, dry cough, and Slayer rubbed his eyes. How much farthe-- There! A low light poured from one end. A smile growing on Slayer's face, he crawled towards the vent grate. "Nunya, a little help? The two kids pushed with all their might, until it vent gave in and they toppled foward, only to slam into tiles. Slayer rubbed his head, and Nunya got to her feet. They were in the lobby. The stage was empty--where had Freddy gone? Slayer stood up as well. "I guess we can wait for everyone else he--" Two figures burst into the room, one gasping and the other groaning. In the dim light visible, they could make out Silver and Gray. Slayer and Nunya held up their arms and swung them. "Over here!" "Oh, thank goodness," wheezed Silver. "Where's everyone else?" "CJ, Puppy, Diamond, Mabel, and Nunya," said Gray. Nunya shrugged. "We were in the vents the entire time." Slayer sighed. "GUYS!" cried a voice. The kids turned around to see Diamond dart in, Mabel on her heels. "Oh, good," said Gray. "You girls know where the others are? CJ, Pup, Caspiea?" Mabel and Diamond exchanged a glance, then looked down. "CJ and Pup...we don't know..." "Cas?" Diamond just shook her head. Gray was silent for a bit, then sighed. "Okay. Just--we'll wait for the last two." Nunya's eyes widened and Silver looked down. The halls seemed empty. Seemed. Puppy looked both ways, and then beckoned for CJ. "Let's go. Which way to the lobby again?" "I think this way..." started CJ, pointing to the right. "Pretty sure we came that way." The girls turned and began to run the direction CJ was pointing. A giant brown face appeared at the corner, followed by a yellow one. "Never mind, let's go this way!" declared CJ, grabbing Puppy's arm and turning the opposite direction. They ran down the hall and turned the right corner. Puppy turned her head towards the left hall, only to see Bonnie and Foxy open their mouths and chase. The girls shrieked, and ran faster than before. The lights were dimming, and their hearts pounded hard. How far was the lobby? Puppy narrowed her eyes, running faster than she ever had before. However, she felt her legs lose strength... She let out a high-pitched shriek as she tripped and fell flat on the tiles. She remained, dazed by the pain, and stood up. She just caught CJ turning another corner and disappearing. The girl felt a low breath on her shoulders, and ran just as something scraped her back. It was just her and the animatronics down this hall now. Puppy was nearing the next turn, gasping, adrenaline flowing through her. Her delay wasn't helpful. She wasn't sure if she could outrun them now. She was just nearing the turn, only when she heard the screech of metal, as Foxy darted to the side of her and blocked the right hall. Puppy, heart pounding against her chest, slowly backed into the corner, staring at the four animatronic faces in front of her. She was completely trapped. Chapter 7 CJ almost fell out in the lobby, gasping. "CJ!" The girl looked up to see the rest of her wiki running to her. She grinned, jumped up, and nearly squeezed Silver to death. "Oh, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you all!" Silver croacked, "Can't...breathe..." Mabel looked around the lobby. "Wait...where's Puppy?" CJ let go of Silver, and swung her head around madly. "PUPPY!" <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> So this was it. This was the end for Puppy. She was as far into the corner as she could. The animatronics twitched madly and opened their jaws. Freddy's demented smile...Chica's crazy eyes...Bonnie's wide face...Foxy's swinging toothy jaw. The girl squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the upcoming death. She could do this. The death would be quick...hopefully. Puppy dared herself to open one eye--one last time. And what did she see? A bear, a bunny, a chicken, and a fox. Wearing cute costumes. That was it. Just that simple. The girl heaved a breath, shut her eyes again, and cried, "STOP! WAIT! PLEASE!" She didn't even wait to see if the animatronics had halted or not. She let the tears run down her face as she pleaded, "I'm sorry! For anything I might have done. To be honest here, I'm just an ordinary teen girl who has no idea how the heck she got here. I was minding my own business and somehow got transported here, and can't even leave. All I want is to go back home. Heck, I'm not even a night guard. I'm thirteen! My friends and I didn't mean to cause any harm to you or disturb you in any way, all we wish to do is leave so we can get out your hair. If we provoked you in any way--we're sorry." She stood up tall, prepared to be smashed into a suit and not even fighting the tears. But she didn't get it. Instead, she heard a high-pitched, squeaky voice say, "I told you, Freddy. But of course, like always, you never listen to me." Puppy opened her eyes. The animatronics weren't even making an effort. Foxy looked uneasy. Chica was rolling her eyes, and Bonnie was looking skeptically at Freddy. The bear put one meaty paw on his head, groaning, "Shut it, Bonnie. Someone's in our shop at night, we kill them. Simple as that." "Yeah, but I seriously don't think this kid means any trouble," said Chica, pointing at the girl. "Pretty sure she's not one of them and just with horrible luck." Freddy moaned, and grumbled, "Fine. Anyway, beat it, kid. We've got more important issues on our paws." This entire time, Puppy was just standing there dumbfounded. "Wait...you...you aren't going to kill me?" "There's really no need to," the huge bunny said, leaning against the wall and flicking an ear. "You seem fine anyway." "B-But," started the girl, standing up taller, trembling. "I-I thought you guys were possessed animatronics, sweet by day but murderous by night? You sympathize no one and kill anyone. Hence the Bite of '87." The three animatronics exchanged a glance, while Freddy stuck his head in his paws. "How stupid are you, kid? Posessed by four dead children? That's absolutely absurd and doesn't even make any sense. You're a bit old to be believing in ghosts." "Huh?" asked Puppy, eyes wide with confusion. "You see, sweetie," started Chica. "Yes, those kids were killed and--to our ultimate digust--that sicko just had to stuff them in us. However, we're alive and self aware, dead kids or not. The children's murder just showed us how corrupted humans actually were, so since then we've always had a horrible hatred towards them. Especially staff here." "That Bite of '87? So Foxy malfunctioned, and suddenly everyone hates him. Sure he's got an...interesting character, but honestly they've treated him like dirt for nothing," sighed Bonnie. "He actually wasn't trying to hurt anyone." Foxy opened his mouth, making a low creaking noise, and nodded. "So...you guys...aren't evil?" asked Puppy, raising an eyebrow. "Interesting way of putting it, but no, indeed we are not," said Bonnie, giving the closest possible to a kind, robotic smile. "Well, not intentionally." "So...why were you chasing me and my friends, then?" "Well--we thought you guys were actually a threat," said Chica. She whacked Freddy on the head. "'Pparently not." "Says the 'tronic who got hit in the head with a frying pan," huffed Freddy. "Well, I was about to murder them brutally," Chica replied with a guilty grin.. Freddy groaned, and leaned against the wall. The rest did the same. "So...that's it?" asked the girl. "What's it? You aren't a threat, no use in killing you at the moment," said Bonnie. "So...when not murdering someone--all you guys do is lounge around?" asked Puppy. "...Eh," started Chica. "Come on!" Puppy poked Bonnie in the side. "You're, like, the Freddy Faezbear Animatronics! You sing and dance for children. You're in a playhouse! Can't you guys have fun? I mean--you can walk around and chit chat and stuff." Foxy tilted his head. Freddy groaned, "What are you rambling about this time?" The girl thought for a moment. "Well, follow me." She walked back down the hall, looking around. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, curiosity getting the best of them, followed. Freddy sighed and trailed along with them. Puppy spotted a door that was slightly cracked open, and swung it open fully. She coughed as a cloud of dust engulfed her. Oh, gosh, what was this, and how often was it ever used? Feeling around the wall for a light switch, she flipped it open, to reveal a small, walk-in storage room. Lines on shelves and walls, were boxes, some with colorful lining and others just cardboard. There was one box on the floor, stuffed with what looked to be one of those rainbow-colored sheets children hide under, bubble potion/wands, a frisbee--a frisbee?--and several other knick-knacs. Another box contained several little toys, such as a wind-up car, plushies of the animatronics, wristbands, and more, possibly from the gift shop. The animatronics awed as the five walked further into the room. Puppy noticied a huge helium tank to the side, with several deflated balloons lying on the floor around it. There was a giant box not too far from it, peeking from under a shelf, labeled ANIMATRONIC PARTS. Tilting her head in curosity, she pulled it out, tore open the flaps, and pulled out a bright red guitar. "Wha--" "MY GOSH!" cried a voice. Bonnie almost knocked Puppy over running to it and taking it himself. "My guitar, how the heck did it get here?" The girl continued rummaging through the box. "Just filled with musical instruments--back-ups, maybe?" "They have mine?" asked Chica. She walked to the box and stuck her head in, coming back out with another guitar. "WICKED!" Foxy looked around the storage room in wonder. He'd never seen all these before, behind the curtain OR through the halls. If only he'd found this place sooner. "This place is extraordinary!" laughed Bonnie, pulling out a pawful of multi-colored ribbions. Chica slowly began strumming her guitar. "See? There's all sorts of amazing stuff here, you don't have to be murderous grumps all night--HAVE FUN!" giggled Puppy, grabbing a few balloons and hooking them up to the helium tank. "...you have got to be kidding," moaned Freddy. Chica pulled out a plushie from one of the boxes. "Don't tell me I'm this fat," she said stiffly. Foxy cackled as his claws slid in a Chinese Finger Trap--and got stuck. While he was desperately trying to pull free, Bonnie nearly fell out laughing. Puppy tied the ends to the balloons, and threw them around the animatronics. Chica opened her beak in a sort of robo-grin as she tried grabbing at it. Bonnie caught a balloon and tossed it at a frusterated Foxy, who in return just growled and snarled at him. "Stuck, are ya?" Puppy asked, walking to the fox animatronic. Gently taking him by the paws, she said, "Let me teach you a trick. Keep one claw stiff and gently wry the other out. Here, I'll help you." She held one of his paws stiff and helped him wriggle out the other one, until *POP* it came free, and the other side slid off. He nodded his head in thanks, ears twitching in delight, and sent a balloon flying back at Bonnie. Freddy, throughout all this, just stood, his eyes wide. Oh, gosh. His theory WAS true. He was surrounded by idiots. Chapter 8 "Oh, gosh!" CJ cried, walking around in circles in a frenzy. "Puppy was with me--she was RIGHT WITH ME. I can't believe I just let her--" Slayer put a hand on her shoulder. "It's not her fault. But, where is she now?" "Is she even still alive?" cried Mabel. "We should go back for her!" Gray raised his hand, and shook his head. "We can't. Can't save her-- only killing ourselves. All we can do now is hope for the best." CJ shook her head, sat on the floor, hugged her knees, and buried her face in her arms. <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> Chica picked up her guitar, and strummed a tune. "There's no amplifier here--but it should still work, at least in this room." Puppy tilted her head. "Those are--real?" Chica almost burst out laughing. "Heck, yeah they are. Do you think, as dumb as they are, the developers would give us fake ''instruments? We're wired in a certain way to play what we're programmed to--but little do they know we play on our own." She rummaged back into the Animatronic box, and pulled out a pick, and started playing a song that Puppy couldn't put her finger on. Bonnie, stopping the balloon toss briefly, perked up, "Hey!" Foxy's ears twitched, and he began adjusting his hook. He strolled over to Chica, gently leaning against her, and opening his mouth. '"Dadum, da-doo, dadum, da-doo." ''' Chica looked at him, playing harder, and Bonnie clapped his paws. Freddy pulled the brim of his hat as farthest down as possible. Puppy's eyes brightened. She had no idea the out-of-order animatronic was such a good--singer. Such a shame he wasn't allowed to perform anymore--in the old days he must have been quite the entertainment. The girl stepped back a little bit, leaned against a shelf, and just looked around the group of animatronics. Bonnie literally laughing until his squeaky voice cracked. Chica playing her guitar like never before and Foxy beside her, singing. They were--happy. Genuinely happy, something she would never have expected from the murderous band she encountered almost an hour ago. And there was Freddy, standing to the side like the giant grump he was. What was with him? Why didn't he loosen up like the rest. Maybe all he needed was a little love... So, which may have been a stupid move on her part, the girl walked over to the bear and threw her arms around him. "What the--!" However, she instantly had to recede, the stench of dead bodies repelling her. "My goodness, sir! When's the last time you bathed?" But Freddy was in a totally different state, as if her hug was some infectious disease and she had sneezed all over him. "What the heck is WRONG with you, girl?" "I was just...spreading some of the love..." "Oh, leave her alone, you big lump of coal," said Chica, lowering her guitar and poking Freddy. "She's just trying to be kind to you, a subject you're obviously new to." The bear crossed his arms and huffed, "Let's see her 'be kind' to Golden..." Chica froze, literally dropping her guitar. Bonnie choked, and Foxy stopped singing instantly. "No, Freddy, no..." started Bonnie. "PLEASE, FREDDY, NO, YOU CAN'T..." cried Chica, shaking. "G-Golden?" asked Puppy, eyes wide. "...Golden Freddy," said Foxy. "Freddy 10 times worse." The lead animatronic gave a demented smile. The girl knew all-too well about that fifth animatronic from Caspiea's story. The last of the evil band, catching you by surprise with it's horrible mouth, its dimmed color, its nefarious eyes...the one that would make you want ''to die. Puppy shut her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Well, I don't suppose why he ''can't join in on the fun." Bonnie slammed his paw on his forehead. "Miss, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into." The girl stood up straighter. "Indeed I do, and I think it needs to be done. Freddy, show us the way." "This is not not not not not happening," wailed Chica, putting her wings to her head. Foxy patted her shoulder. Freddy nodded his head, still smirking, and motioned for the girl to follow him. She nodded, picking up two balloons, a pinwheel, Likewise, the animatronics trailed along as well. In an about single-file line, the four followed Freddy through the hallways. Finally, he stopped by a door, looked both ways, and pushed it open. It was nearly pitch black in here, except for a dim red glowing light from the security camera, which hardly illuminated anything. All Puppy could hear were muffled footsteps and deep, heavy breathing right on her neck, probably from Bonnie or Chica. Oh, gosh, hopefully this wasn't any trap of some sort...that all this time the animatronics were tricking her into gaining their trust. She bit her lip and walked on. If they would betray her, it was her own idiocy that got her in the situation in the first place, and there was nothing to be done now. She heard a whimper--possibly from Foxy, who knew this area all-too-well. Puppy bumped into something soft yet thick--a curtain, possibly, throwing her off track. "Freddy?" she called. "Right here," a voice, a bit far, answered her. "Are you coming or not?" "Can't really see too well," she replied, feeling around the curtain. "You guys have night vision or something?" "N-Nah..." stammered Bonnie's voice, which was right behind her. "We know this area like the back of our paws. Here." She felt something fuzzy nudge against her. She took her hand and felt around it--it was Bonnie's paw. Nodding, she took it, and let him guide her. After a bit, Freddy abruptly said, "Here we go!" Puppy could hear a curtain draw back, and the bear animatronic pulled a light. A dull glow illuminated the small spot. And there he was, standing. Huge black pits for eyes, a half-open, demented smile, golden fur, half a foot taller than Freddy himself. Golden Freddy. Chapter 9 Foxy whimpered, and Chica grabbed his arm. Puppy squeezed Bonnie's trembling paw a bit tighter, and let go as she walked up to Golden. Freddy watched her, arms crossed. Pathetic child. The girl stood at the foot of Golden Freddy, swallowed as much courage as possible, and shook him gently. "Um...excuse me...Mr. Golden Freddy sir..." The animatronic creaked and shook. His mouth opened and closed, his paws twitched. His eyes brightened and opened and shut. His head turned around the area, and he said in a deep, raspy voice: "Who disturbs my slumber?" Puppy was certain she heard that phrase before, but she didn't have much time for allusions. She kept her head up high, and replied, "Um...it was me, sir. My name is Puppy, and I was wondering...if you...may want to play with us?" Freddy silently chuckled, and the others winced. Golden Freddy's eyes narrowed, and his mouth turned into a nasty snarl. "Play? What kind of absurd..." Puppy grabbed a balloon from under her arm, and tossed it to him. "You see...me and the other animatronics were having some fun with the...um...things from the storage closet and we wondered...if maybe you wanted to join too?" Golden Freddy looked at the balloon, and swatted at it. He watched it fly the opposite direction until it floated to the ground. "...Rubbery...what else do you have?" Puppy set down everything and held up a pinwheel. "It spins...try it." She handed it to the animatronic, who at first sniffed it, and then gently spun the top. "Colorful!" he said, laughing as he spun it faster and faster. "That all?" Freddy's jaw dropped. "That's all I brought, but you can toss the balloons around and make sure it doesn't touch the ground, it's really fun." Puppy walked over to the balloon from before, and threw it back at Golden Freddy. Dropping the pinwheel, he narrowed and eye skeptically and swatted at it, sending it flying back to her. "There you go!" giggled the girl, and threw it again. Golden laughed a deep, hearty laugh. So did the other animatronics, if not nerviously. "OH, FREAKING COME ON!" cried Freddy, throwing his paws in the air and sinking back into the curtain. The other five laughed, tossing balloons at each other. <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> "So, how the heck do we get out of here?" asked Diamond, searching the lobby frantically. "Look for a portal, a door, anything," said Gray, pushing aside a stack of chairs. Mabel's face lit up as she spotted a small trapdoor, looking like it lead to a closet or so, and swung it open. Nothing but pipes and a gas tank. She quietly cursed under her breath. "MY GOSH THERE'S NO FREAKING WAY OUT OF HERE!" cried CJ, pulling her hair and falling back onto a flipped table. "Hush up!" snapped Slayer. "Unless you want another cat chase." <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> Puppy stopped laughing for a quick bit to hear someone wailing and someone shushing. OH GOSH! 'In all the commotion and play, she'd forgotten all about her companions. They probably were worried sick about her, trying to find a way out, thinking she was dead. She jumped to her feet. "Crap, I'm sorry, I gotta go!" "Hm?" asked Chica, looking up from the balloon toss. "I gotta get back to the lobby, check on my friends," she said, standing up. "Oh...understandable," said Bonnie. "Sorry for the hold-up." The girl shook her head. "No, that was my fault, I should've been more conscientiousness with time span and stuff. We're supposed to stay as a group." "We may as well come with," said Chica, getting to her feet. Puppy shook her head. "They don't really know you guys like I do--probably scared straight. What we gotta do is find a way out of here. Either way, I gotta go." Puppy waved as she darted back the way she came, using the light from Golden Freddy's quarters to illuminate the way back. Bonnie suddenly stiffened up, "''MISS, WAIT!" But she was already gone. Puppy walked down the dark halls alone. At least she knew it was safe now. Just, which way to the lobby? Well, they just exited the stage, which is right near the lobby. But the halls seemed to stretch endlessly each direction. Maybe this way... She began to walk for a bit...and then suddenly, she heard heavy, raspy breathing. Almost like a large man's pant. She turned around just to lock into someone's eyes. They glowed solitary in the dark corridors. As it got closer to her, she could see a round, brown snout, and rows of teeth... "Oh, hey, Freddy. What's up?" she called, but she got no answer. Just more breathing, which seemed to get heavier by the second. "...Freddy?" the girl turned around and walked closer to the animatronic. It stared at her, jaw twitching, and eyes fixing on her, walking closer and closer. "Uh--this some sort of prank? Is there something wrong?" No answer, more breaths. But something was off about this Freddy...something that made her freeze up. Something wasn't right here... Puppy tilted her head, and found herself backing up. The eyes weren't the same, no longer cartoonish and taking a more realistic appeal...and these eyes seemed to read "Murder." A hunger for fresh blood... Puppy was the fresh blood, and this time, due to the short distance between the two, there was no escape. Something huge swooped her up. Puppy's scream was cut short when she saw two huge rabbit ears and a giant, purple snout. "B-Bo--" "Shh! We gotta get you out of here," the bunny hissed, running with her down the hall. "Wha--what was that? What was wrong with Freddy?" Pup replied in a whisper. Bonnie shook his head. "No, that's the thing. That wasn't Freddy--that's what we've been up against for some time, but we got off track." "Huh?" "I'll have to explain later, but he's a severe threat to all of you, and heck, us. Pretty certain he would do way worse than simply put you in an animatronic suit." "But, Bonnie, who is that?" The animatronic sighed. "We don't know, but Freddy refers to him as The Phantom." The name itself set a shiver down the girl's spine, and she gripped Bonnie tighter. "Now, we need to get you to the lobby to the others, the corridors are not the safest area for now. My friends will also meet us there. Now, you can sit on my shoulder, but please don't go playing with my ears. I know they're tempting." Pup nodded, and Bonnie lifted her up to his shoulder. The two ran through the twists and turns of the halls. They soon spotted Chica standing at the end of one corner. "You have her?" she asked rhetorically. Foxy appeared behind her, beckoning. The four were soon joined by Freddy and, yes, Golden Freddy. Before Pup knew it, they had reached the enterance to the lobby. Finally. <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> "So, we're stuck here?" asked Mabel. "Forever?" "By the looks of things..." sighed Slayer, tossing a stacked chair and banging his head against the wall. "AWESOME!" the girl shrieked, only to be kicked by Diamond. "We're going to die," moaned CJ, sitting on the floor with her knees hugged to her chest. "We're going to be stuck here forever. Freddy and Bonnie are going to find us and murder us before we can blink, we'll never see our families ever again, we'll never see our home ever again, we'll never see our world ever again." "Must you be such a downer in dire times?" groaned Silver, although his shaky voice and pale face indicated he felt the same. "It's the dang truth!" Cloudy Jay screamed, tears filling her eyes. "It's how it is! Like it or not, we're going to die!" Nunya looked up, and shrieked. The others turned. "What?" There, emerging from one of the hallways, were the five animatronics. Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy, and Bonnie. And right on that purple animatronic's shoulder was Puppy. TBC Category:Stories